A Very Cheesy Love Tale
by rottingdoritogremlin
Summary: A tale of slightly off cheese dust, and a moldy Doritos Cool Ranch Chip.
1. Chapter 1

A forbidden love, deceit, and murder…

It all started behind the musty and wet fridge owned by a college student. This is where we meet one of our main characters, a moldy, soggy Doritos Cool Ranch Chip, left behind by his brethren to die.

"Damn this place, I wish I could've been dropped behind the couch at least", the Doritos Cool Ranch Chip exclaimed.

"There's a lot of chips back there".

At this moment all of Doritos Cool Ranch Chip's dreams are answered, but not in the way he expects.

"AHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!".

Landing right in front of him is what seems to be a fresh Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip, finally Doritos Cool Ranch Chip had a friend, or something more.

"Uh, hello?" Doritos Cool Ranch Chip asked,

"Are you ok?"

Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip responded quite rudely, "Who the fuck are you?".

Taken aback, Doritos Cool Ranch Chip responded, "I'm Doritos Cool Ranch Chip, I was dropped here a few mo-"

"I didn't ask for your life story, fucking idiot."

"Oh, wel-",

"Ok just shut the fuck up you moldy ass degenerate" the Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip said,

"I want to get out of here so you're gonna help me and if you say no I'll no choice but to leak my buttery nacho juice on you".

This was the start of a terrible adventure, and had I known what I was going to be narrating I would have gotten asked for a lot more money, but too late now I guess, already signed the contract and if I don't narrate the entire story my family will be sent to the middle of Africa with only a slightly usable dildo to live off of. ANYWAY, this threat that Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip has made is very serious in the Doritos culture. Not only is it damaging to the body, one's reputation can be ruined for all eternity, so any reincarnations will live with that shame bearing them down. Let's see how Doritos Cool Ranch Chip reacts to this threat.

"Alright, just calm your cheesy crumbs, I'll help, but only on one condition," Doritos Cool Ranch Chip stated,

"What's that?" Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip responded,

"When this is over, PLEASE END MY GODDAMN EXISTENCE, MY LIFE IS HELL, IT'S ALL PAIN, FUCKING DAMNIT MY FRIENDS HAVE FORGOTTEN ME, I'M NOBODY, NOTHING HAPPENS TO ME, MY BODY IS FALLING APART FROM BEING LEFT IN A POOL OF LIGHT BROWN LIQUID THAT DRIPS FROM THE WALLS... "

"Yeah that's about all I need,"

"Ok I guess when this is over I'll use the secret Doritos Nacho Cheese Chipfu to erase your existence", replied Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip.

So with the agreement in place, our journey really begins, starting with some trials between our two own characters, and something else much more sinister pulling the strings from afar.

"You're so fucking slow," Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip stated,

"Well look I used to be quite the speedy chip in my day,"

"Do you think I care you moldy ass degenerate fuck face," replied Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip,

"Ok look I think we should stop here,"

They had been slightly shifting their masses in side to side motions to move across the floor and they had almost made it out of behind the disgusting fridge, and night draws near.

"Ok fuck ass I'm going to sleep,"

"Your soggy dick is going to watch over me so if nigga get silly you can wake me up,"

It was a long night for Doritos Cool Ranch Chip, but while he suddenly realized how cute Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip was, although something seemed off in some way. Assuming it's just his imagination he kept looking out for silly niggas.

Day breaks, and they begin their journey again, however Doritos Cool Ranch Chip has fallen asleep, so they both woke up to a very disturbing sight.

"Oh… Did I fall asleep?" Doritos Cool Ranch Chip asked himself as he looked around,

"Yeah you did you moldy soggster faggot", Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip answered for him,

"And look around, it looks like some niggas got silly,".

Looking around now Doritos Cool Ranch could see peanut shells, empty.

Obviously shaken, he said, "Look I'm sorry I fell asleep, we could've gotten consumed into the nether realm, again I'm sorry,".

"It's ok, no harm no foul, just don't fuck it up again dick ass, ok?"

This moment in the story unbeknownst to our characters, will eventually lead to things they never thought possible. After slightly moving back and forth away from the hatched peanut shells, they approached the outside of the fridge, wooden panels, they used to be nice and shiny, however after years of use they have become rugged and broken.

"Ok let's look around, we need to find the Temple of Doritos Nacho Cheese Chips so that I can return to my brothers and sister," Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip said to Doritos Cool Ranch Chip,

"Ok I'll look around for somewhere it could be".

Using his advanced vision Doritos Cool Ranch Chip scouted the area, looking for the Temple of Doritos Nacho Cheese Chips.

"On top of the toaster," Doritos Cool Ranch Chip said suddenly.

"Ok well let's ge-,"

Out of nowhere, 5 rabid peanuts flew in front them.

"Are these those beaners from those hatched peanut shells?!," Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip yelled,

"I think so-", and before Doritos Cool Ranch Chip could say more all five of them pounced on him,

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU GOD DAMN BEANERS," Dorito Nacho Cheese Chip yelled, quickly slipping into a protective anger, Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip slammed into all of them, and used Doritos Nacho Cheese Chipfu to cut them all into pieces.

"Augghhhh," Doritos Cool Ranch Chip moaned in pain,

"Are you alright?!" Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip asked, seeming actually worried about Doritos Cool Ranch's health,

"I'll be fine, don't worry",

"I'm sorry… it's just that, you're the only one I have and if… if I lost you I don't think I'd be able to do this," Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip admitted,

"Look I'm sorry for being so mean… I just never had any friends and everyone bullied me… so it was… I'm sorry…".

Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip broke down crying into Doritos Cool Ranch Chip's lap, and they rested there until they felt ready to start heading to the Temple of Doritos Nacho Cheese Chips…

This is the end of what I plan to be a 3 part story, I plan on releasing parts two and three sometime later this month so look out for those! -gremlin


	2. Chapter 2

The journey continues, the path spirals down, and the world seems to become bleak for Doritos Cool Ranch Chip and Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip. Last time we left our will be heroes getting ready to start traveling towards the Temple of Doritos Nacho Cheese Chips, and just before that Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip had a mental breakdown after Doritos Cool Ranch Chip was assaulted by some rabid peanuts.

"Yo, yo, yo, soggy ass dick, how the fuck are we gonna get up to the toaster?", Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip asked.

"Well you see, I'm gonna use my blood magic and sacrifice these peanuts to the almighty corn gods, so we can get up there,"

"Although we sorta need a mini temple to sacrifice these peanuts."

"Hmmmm, well you better figure that shit out before I whip out my Doritos Nacho Cheese Chipfu," Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip said to Doritos Cool Ranch Chip.

At this point they seemed to be up shit creek without a paddle, however during his time underneath the fridge, Doritos Cool Ranch Chip had made a allies that could help him out.

"Alright I got it," Doritos Cool Ranch Chip said,

"Ok, well you better spit it out Doritos Cool Ranch Chip, soggy ass motherfucka",

Doritos Cool Ranch Chip explained, "Basically I know a few guys that can help us out with building the mini temple for the sacrifice, but there's a problem…",

"And what's that you absolute trash maggot shit?"

"They don't do shit for anyone unless they get to see some of that good ol' dirty hankie pankie", Doritos Cool Ranch Chip answered.

"Huh", Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip responded,

"So basically we fuckin?",

"Yeah".

And with that Doritos Cool Ranch called his 'friends' over, and things started getting, wet, moldy, and most importantly, hot and heavy.

"They're fucking rats?!", Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip yelled both angry and confused,

"Well yeah", Doritos Cool Ranch Chip replied.

One of the greasy rats spoke up, "Ok so you guys gonna fuck now?",

"Fuck yeah", Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip said excitedly, as if looking forward to Doritos moldy and soggy crumb cock.

ARE THESE GODDAMN CHIPS FUCKING OK SERIOUSLY I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO DO THIS NARRATING THING ANYMORE JUST PLEASE LE-

*New Narrator*

Doritos Cool Ranch Chip quickly shoved his crumb cock into Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip's thing, we aren't exactly sure what it is, and with this being the first time experiencing this, his Cool Ranch cream was released into Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip.

"Oh fuck… nigga… you came gallons", Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip fell asleep feeling happy after Doritos Cool Ranch Chip released his Cool Ranch cream into his thing,

"Ok rats I need you to build us a mini temple for the corn gods", Doritos Cool Ranch Chip told them,

"Ohhohohohoo, you really earned it buddy, that got REAL hot and REAL heavy."

After this exchange the rats left saying it would take a day to get the materials for the shrine, and to build it. During this time Doritos Cool Ranch Chip was staying nearby Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip until he woke up.

Doritos Cool Ranch thought to himself,

"Man I don't really know much about Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip now that I think about it",

Looking over at him Doritos Cool Ranch Chip muttered, "But I think I'm in love."

The next day the rats had finished building the small shrine to the corn gods. Doritos Cool Ranch Chip and Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip both gave their gratitude,

"Yo thanks for the help you filthy ass grease rats," Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip said,

"Yeah anytime big bois ;^)" Greasy Rat #1 replied with a huge smile on his face.

"So now I guess we should sacrifice these peanuts to the corn gods so they can open us the interdimensional rift to allow us passage onto the counter", Doritos Cool Ranch Chip stated as the rats walked off into the carpet nation,

Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip went back to sleep and dreamed of Doritos Cool Ranch Chip's cummies while Doritos Cool Ranch Chip started the sacrifice to the corn gods. The three peanuts slowly floated upward, and a portal into the nothingness outside the universe opened to take the peanuts away. Large corn kernels came out and consumed the peanuts. Obviously more than enough power to open the rift, a huge portal opened and our story can continue.

"Hey, Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip wake up",

"Huh… oh… soggy dick, hi", Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip said tiredly,

"You got the portal open you almost useless cum hose?", Doritos Nacho Cheese Chip asked,

"Yeah, and we should go through before it closes",

"Alright let's go babe my moldy ass soggy dick fuck babe".

And with this, they slightly moved back and forth into the portal and went to the top of the counter heading towards the Temple Doritos Nacho Cheese Chips however they couldn't be prepared in anyway for what comes next…

Hey thanks for reading! The 3rd and final chapter will be out later this week, and the epic conclusion will bring the story to a close! -gremlin


End file.
